


Encaged

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: There will be at least mild violence throughout this entire series, and later on sexual content.Requested on Tumblr.





	Encaged

**Author's Note:**

> There will be at least mild violence throughout this entire series, and later on sexual content. 
> 
> Requested on Tumblr.

“Ah hah! Just the man I was looking for!” The Grandmaster boasts as he sweeps his arm around Loki’s shoulders and guides him down the hall. “Have you yet seen my newest prize?”

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” Loki responds lightly with a smile.

“Well my good man, you’re in for a treat today,” he responds with a wide smile. “Just had her shipped in and she’s quite the feisty one.”

Reaching the dungeons, The Grandmaster leads Loki to a cage near the end, where the form of a woman sits huddled in the corner shaking.

“Darling pet wouldn’t you come over so my friend could see that pretty face?” He calls to her.

She shakes her head violently and buries her face in her arm as he sighs.

“Guards, persuade her to come over would you?” He calls.

Within seconds the sound of the electric shock on her skin is painfully evident, followed by a a sharp cry.

“Now be a doll and come see us,” The Grandmaster tries once again. “I’d hate to have to do that again.”

This time the woman carefully turns and crawls her way over to the cage wall in front of them shakily.

“That’s a girl, show us that pretty face,” he coos reaching in to grab her chin. His fingers biting into her jaw as he tilts her head up, her hair falling out of her face as she stares back at them.

Loki’s heart seemingly stops for a moment as he stares into her Y/E/C eyes, and carefully takes in her soft features. “She’s beautiful,” he mumbles before he can stop himself.

“Glad you think so too,” The Grandmaster smiles, slapping him on the back. “This little beauty is going to the arena.”

“She’s what?” He asks snapping his head up. “To fight?”

“Exactly,” he nods stroking her cheek as she tries to look away. “Need a little beauty in there now and again for my champion to toss around.”

“But he’s going to kill her, she’s just a mortal, she’s already hurt,” Loki insists as he looks sadly at the bruises and cuts over her face and body.

“Ah ah ah,” he responds letting go of her chin to wag his finger at Loki. “Don’t get attached to the sacrifices. This is what keeps my games from getting stale.”

Before Loki can respond, a guard comes running into the dungeons calling for The Grandmaster, “Sir! Another fighter’s been brought in!”

“Oh perfect,” he smiles brushing off his robes. “I will see you at dinner,” he nods at Loki before exiting.

Loki thinks about following for a moment, but decides to kneel down to the woman’s height and look at her face more closely. “Hello little one.”

The woman immediately looks down, her hair covering her face, and doesn’t respond.

“What’s your name darling?” He asks but still gets no response. “How about where are you from?”

She continues to stay silent and Loki finally sighs before reaching in to place his hand on her head. She quickly jerks away from him, but he holds his hand in place.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he whispers, “Please look at me darling.”

The woman finally glances up at him, her eyes full of fear and pain.

“That’s it,” he says softly with his hand still extended. “I want to talk with you, let me in.”

She continues to hold his gaze, but still shies away from his touch, causing him to sigh and climb back to his feet. “I will be back to see you again tomorrow little one, maybe we can speak then.”

-

That night Loki’s dreams are haunted by the pair of Y/E/C eyes full of pain and fear he’d seen earlier. After several attempts of sleep, he finally decides to get up and make his way down to the dungeons once more.

Slipping unseen through the halls in the early morning light, he finally reaches the end of the cages to stand before hers. A soft sob reaches his ears, as his chest tightens at the sound. She’s shivering in the corner with her back towards him, her shoulders trembling with each sob.

Looking over her form, he waves his hand so a jacket covers her shoulders seconds later. Jumping in surprise at the appearance, she falls over and scrambles to get back to her feet as her eyes meet his, a small growl in the back of her throat.

“You looked cold darling,” he comments, sitting on the floor outside her cage. “I came to check on you.”

She stares at him silently, before pulling the jacket back onto her shoulders.

“Could you tell me how you got here?” He ventures, holding a hand out into the cage.

A low growl is all he gets in response, her Y/E/C flickering toward his momentarily, she bares her teeth at his smile.

He sighs and shakes his head, “If you’re going to bite me, get to it.”

The woman just grunts in response and pulls the jacket closer to her form, her face to the wall.

“I’ll keep this up until you finally speak with me,” he promises getting up to leave once again. “I’m not so easily discouraged.”

-

And so the pattern continued on for a week, Loki rising early to visit the mysterious woman. Each day he’s greeted with growls and the back of her head.

Walking down the corridor into the dungeon once again, his breath catches in his throat as he sees the door to her cage open, and a guard holding her by the throat.

“Fight you little bitch!” He yells spitting into her face before tossing her across the cage.

She lands hard, scrambling to her feet and backing into the corner. As the man approaches her, she lunges out biting and clawing his arm in a rage, before being flung back into the corner.

“Try harder!” He yells kicking her in the ribs. “You won’t last two seconds in the arena like this.”

A rage filling Loki, he storms toward the guard, when a laugh stops him dead in his tracks.

“She’s got some spunk doesn’t she?” The Grandmaster proclaims watching over the display in front of him. “Awfully fragile, but some spunk none-the-less.”

Glancing over to see Loki standing in the shadows, he waves him over, “There’s my runaway prince! You’re just in time to see the show.”

As Loki approaches, the guard picks up the woman once again, by her throat and dangles her off the ground as she struggles.

“He’s hurting her,” Loki states, clenching his jaw at the sight in front of him.

“Of course,” the Grandmaster rolls his eyes. “She won’t get any better if she doesn’t get roughed up a bit.”

“But it would be an awful shame to have her pretty face damaged, or have her too roughed up to even perform right?” He tries, closing and opening his fist behind his back.

“Good point princy,” he remarks. “You, guard! That’s enough for today. Let the poor thing rest up. She needs her beauty sleep.”

The guard shrugs before dropping her to the floor of the cell, a loud smack resonating through the dungeon causing Loki to cringe. He quickly locks up the cell before joining the two men.

“Time for brunch then,” The Grandmaster announces, wrapping an arm around Loki’s shoulders, as he glances back at the crumpled being in the center of the cage.

“I would hate to pass up on brunch,” he begins with his biggest smile, “But I’m not quite hungry, and had planned on training myself today, if that is alright by you?”

The Grandmaster’s eyes flicker up and down his body before smiling back at Loki, “Of course of course, you have to keep that shape somehow. Join me for dinner this evening.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he grins back, excusing himself from the man, and trekking back to follow the guard now disappearing into the guard’s quarters.

Slipping into the quarters behind him, Loki remains in the shadows as he follows him through the large dormitory style room, and into their community bathroom.

Sliding up behind the man as he stands at a sink, Loki sinks one dagger into his back, and reaches around to slap a hand over his mouth, gripping his jaw with force.

The guard struggles in his grasp as Loki stares into his panic stricken eyes through the mirror in front of them.

“Now now,” he coos as he slips his hand down to the man’s throat. “I thought you enjoyed the strong overpowering the weak? You seemed to have a marvelous time tossing around an abused mortal woman.”

“Please,” he wheezes against the tight hold on his throat, “Doing… my job.”

Loki clicks his tongue as his grip tightens. “It’s not smart to lie to the God of Lies. You and I both know you enjoyed that far more than doing your job.”

“OK,” he admits clawing at Loki’s hand on his throat, causing him to remove the dagger and sink it into a new spot on his back, a groan going through the man.

A wide grin overtakes Loki’s face as he turns the man to face him, lifting him up by the throat, “There you go, getting to die with a shred of dignity.”

“Let… me go,” he struggles to say, gripping Loki’s arms.

“Can’t and won’t,” Loki answers quickly. “You’re going to see what it’s like. And you’re never going to touch her again.”

Another few moments of struggling, Loki pulls out his other dagger and sinks it into the man’s chest cavity before dropping his body to the floor.

Gathering his daggers, he kicks the man under the sinks and retreats back into the shadows as sounds of approaching voices near the room.

-

The sound of footsteps approaching causes the woman to snap her head up quickly to see Loki kneeling in front of her cage once again. Within seconds the jacket she’s become familiar with appears on her shoulders once again.

“Why do you keep coming here?” She whispers softly, her gaze dropping not meeting his eyes.

Barely picking up her voice he leans forward, “I wished to make sure you were alright.”

“How could I be alright? I’m in a cage,” she snaps back, a cough racking through her body seconds later. Her voice sounds rough and uncomfortable.

“Give me a moment,” he sighs getting up and walking away.

In his absence, she carefully looks over the green jacket before putting her arms through it and buttoning it up. The smell from it is pleasant; warm, inviting, musky, and slightly fruity.

She looks back up as she see him approaching, and he extends a hand holding a cup through the bars.

“It’s just water,” he comments as she eyes the cup in his hand. “You sound thirsty.”

“And I can trust it’s not poison how?” She comments.

“Because I’m trying to gain your trust, and poison would be a very poor way to do that,” he replies.

A small laugh escapes her before she can stop it, her hand immediately going to cover her mouth. He smiles at her softly, extending his arm further into the cage.

She finally resigns herself to crawl over, taking the cup carefully from his hands she takes a small sip. The cold water hitting her throat causes her to chug the rest of the liquid frantically, not realizing how thirsty she really was.

“Thank you,” she whispers softly as she hands him the cup back.

He takes it back, carefully letting his fingers brush hers before speaking, “Could I know your name?”

“Y/N,” she finally says hesitantly. “It’s Y/N.”

“Beautiful,” he replies looking into her eyes.

Her cheeks flush at the depth of his gaze, and her eyes quickly go to the ground, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“It’s not being nice, treating you as you should be treated,” he answers quickly. “You don’t deserve any of this.” He gestures to the cage and around the dungeon.

She raises an eyebrow at him, but slowly gets closer, “What’s your name?”

“Loki,” he responds reaching a hand out to her. “Could I take a look at your arm love?”

“Why?” She asks leaning away from him.

“Give me some trust,” he insists, his palm up toward her.

She eyes him curiously before putting her forearm in his grasp.

Carefully he rolls the sleeve up and looks over the open wounds on her arm, clicking his tongue angrily. “Brutes,” he mumbles. “This is going to tingle. Trust in me.”

She swallows thickly before nodding, and watches a green glow incase her arm. Tingles run up her arm, and through her body causing her to shiver as he smirks at her.

“What are you doing?” She finally asks.

Releasing her arm after a few moments, he nods toward it satisfied.

She looks down at her arm, realizing all the wounds that were there moments before now have vanished. “Why?” She asks looking up into his blue-green eyes.

His smile dropping from his mouth, he gazes into the distance lost in thought before the words come to him, “Let’s say I know a man that was held and treated as a beast as they treat you, and he thinks about how different things could have gone in his own life if someone had been there for him. Maybe the monster in him wouldn’t haunt him as it does.”

Y/N reaches through the bars to grab Loki’s hand this time, her thumb rubbing circles in his palm, “You’re the only one I’ve met in this hell that I wouldn’t consider a monster.”

He smiles down at her sadly but squeezes her hand. He slowly allows the illusion on his arm to fade, showing his natural skin to her. The small patterns running along the blue skin are battered and scarred, obviously not healed properly.

Y/N sharply inhales at the sight, but doesn’t release his hand as her eyes travel along the scars. She raises her other to touch his skin before Loki stops her.

“It’ll burn you darling,” he says roughly.

“Nothing worse than I’ve been through already I’m sure,” she mutters pulling her hand back and putting a single fingertip to the raised pattern on his blue skin.

Loki holds his breath, watching for signs of discomfort, but none come. She carefully runs her finger along the pattern, causing a shiver to run up his spine at her ghost of a touch.

“Your markings are beautiful,” she remarks looking up at his now slightly red eyes.

“I- thank you,” he responds, a light blush covering his cheeks.

“What do they mean?”

“I’m not sure, I wasn’t raised in my true form,” he says hesitantly. “I only found out this was my true form recently.”

“Where were you raised?” She questions, placing her open palm on his forearm.

“Asgard,” he responds looking down at her hand.

“The realm of gods,” she says softly with a smirk.

“The one and same,” he confirms meeting her eye.

“And what are you the god of Loki?”

“Mischief,” he responds simply with a smile.

“So you’re the fun one?” She asks with her own smile.

“See, not everyone gets that part of it,” he winks before putting his hand on hers. “Could I see your hand?”

“You think I’ve been burned?” She questions raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t see how you can’t have been,” he nods.

She slowly turns her hand over for him, as he gently strokes his fingers across her own and her open palm. “Remarkable,” he mutters looking over the skin in amazement. “Where are you from darling?”

“I… I don’t know,” she mumbles unhappily. “And I have never really been affected by the cold in my life, I don’t know if that is to do with where I’m from or… I don’t know.”

“Interesting…well where were you before here?” He presses.

She sighs gently before looking up into his eyes again, “I don’t know the exact location, but you could just call it a slave camp.”

His previous smile vanishes as he searches her eyes, “How long have you been captive like this?”

“As long as I can remember,” she says softly. “My earliest owners I can remember said my parents didn’t want me, and sold me to them. I don’t remember them or that event though. So it could be a lie. I really don’t know.”

“This is the only life you’ve known?” He questions, his heart breaking as she stares down at the  prison floor.

“I’m not used to anyone being kind to me,” she mutters instead of answering his question, her eyes flickering back up to hers. “It’s… strange.”

“Strange in a bad way?”

“No,” she responds, her face slightly flushing. “A good way… it’s a odd feeling. But I like it.”

His smile slowly comes back, and he squeezes her hand in his, “Well get used to it. I’m going to get you out of this, and off this planet.”

Her head snaps up quickly, her eyes searching his face, “What do you mean? How could you possibly? You’re friends with that man.”

“I have his favor,” he nods. “I will try to get him to see some sense. At the very least let you belong to me.” Noticing her frown he quickly adds, “So I could get you out of this cell and keep you safe until we could leave.”

Staying quiet for a moment, she finally squeezes his hand back, “Do you think that will really work?”

“It’s worth a try,” he says. “And if not, I will find a way. I promise you Y/N I will not allow you to die in that arena as some sick sacrifice for a game. Trust in that.”

After studying his features in silence for a few minutes, she reaches out her other hand to run it along his jaw. His breath hitches in his throat as her fingers slowly brush down his jaw and her gentle gaze holds his, “I don’t know much about trust Loki, but I’ll trust that you’ll try.”

“I will succeed in some form,” he presses on, tilting his head so his cheek lays in her palm.

“Thank you,” she whispers looking into his eyes, before hesitantly leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead.

He looks up seemingly surprised, but his expression quickly changes to a smile, “I’ll be back for you.”


End file.
